Will You?
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: songfic to P.O.D.'s Will You--KxK, sadness and all that.


disclaimer: P.O.D. owns "Will You" the song, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin, I own all of my stories, poems, etc., and ideas.  
  
=~ W I L L Y O U ~=  
  
* See you sitting next to the window in the bedroom  
She breaks down (breaks down)  
  
Kaoru stared at the floor. The walls. The ceiling. Anything that wasn't Kenshin.  
  
* Crying over something and staring into nothing  
Afraid now (hate now)  
  
Kenshin had left her, yet again. She was crying, yet again. And yet again-- she begged him not to go, he left anyways. She hated him for always leaving.  
  
* Wanting, needing, haunting  
It's killing me  
  
She needed Kenshin to survive--literally, or else she'd just lie in bed and wither away.  
  
* Faking what has happened to live the life like that man  
I break down I (it's fake now)  
  
A week had passed and no one had said anything. Kaoru tried to live her life as if nothing had happened. She tried to be strong like Kenshin was.  
  
* Will you? Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you? Will you stay with me today?  
  
He had promised he loved her--to stay with her--and yet he'd wandered again.  
  
* Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feeling  
She breaks down (break down)  
  
Kaoru was hallucinating. Everywhere she went she saw Kenshin. It was slowly tearing her apart- she couldn't tell what was real anymore.  
  
* Going throught the motions and holding onto hopes  
And her dreams now (somehow)  
  
She went over and over that one night. Why didn't she say anything?  
  
* Shaken, mistaken, forsaken  
It's killing me  
  
In her dreams she always said something to stop Kenshin from going. But in her dreams, he never tried to leave in the first place.  
  
* Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way  
If you leave now (I'll drown)  
  
She asked everyone she saw if they knew wher he was. They didn't. She was drowning in her own lost hopes and misery. She wished she could stop him-- she wished he would stop being a wanderer. But that's what he'd always been, a rurouni.  
  
* Will you? Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you? Will you stay with me today?  
  
She couldn't change either one of them--herself or Kenshin.  
  
* Will you? Will you be here tomorrow?  
Will you remember yesterday?  
  
Kenshin came back. In one piece. Alive. And Kaoru was so happy. But he only came back to tell her, so that he could pledge his love to her so that he "had a reason to come back, and had an even stronger will to live. And he left again. She gave him herself and in a round about way of thanks, he left her.  
  
* This time I'm sorry.........  
I'm sorry for this time.........  
  
He had warned her that this time he fought with Shishio, he might..might not survive. He...didn't make it. He'd left Kaoru forever. But hey, he'd loved her.  
  
* Will you? Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you? Will you stay with me today?  
  
Sano drug his-self back, carrying a dead Kenshin in his arms. Kaoru'd fought, screamed, cried, tried to kill herself. But Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko had stopped her each time.  
  
* Will you? Will you be here tomorrow?  
  
Will you remember yesterday?  
  
She was thankful they had. More than seven and a half months later, she had Kenshin's son. They never knew each other. Kenji his father, the hero who had died at the end of a battle with one of the most evil men in the country, died to save Japan. Kenji looked exactly like a mini-Kenshin, and it hurt and reminded Kaoru of him every time she saw Kenji. But she loved him. She and Kenshin had never married. But they love each other, and to Kaoru and Kenshin that was enough. Her friends and her and Kenshin's beautiful son. They all, they would never leave each other. Because the loved each other. And that was all that mattered.  
  
A/N: well that was a bit depressing. again, I think this is my 2nd best thing, next to "Because I Care". Arigatou for reading, review and tell me what you think please even if you don't like it. Thankies much! 


End file.
